La voie que j'ai choisi
by celtiqueMermaid
Summary: C'est l'histoire de deux garçons, l'histoire de deux familles, une histoire d'amour, d'éducation mais surtout une histoire d'acceptation de soi... Anciennement "amour contre éducation".
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclamer: rien est à moi_**

**_Note: je me lance dans une nouvelle fiction qui ferra plusieurs chapitres, oui il seront plus long que celui-là! Là c'est une sorte de prologue. Désolé pour les fautes! Bonne lecture!_**

**POV sasuke:**

C'est moi qui suis assis là, le jeune homme brun d'un mètre quatre-vingt devant sa tasse de café.

Si vous m'auriez demander ce que j'aurai voulu mangé, je vous aurez répondu du chocolat au lait avec des tartines de confiture, oui mais voilà, ce que je veux et ce que mon père a prévu pour moi sont deux choses différentes. Et si ça ce limitai au petit-déjeuner, pourquoi pas, mais c'est ce que je mange, ce que je lit, ce que je porte... il va jusqu'à me tendre des pièges parfois!

Nous ne somme pas particulièrement riche, si ça n'avait été qu'une simple histoire d'argent il me laisserait tranquille au moins à la maison, mais ma famille est propriétaire d'un dojo depuis plusieurs génération. Et que dirait les gens si ils apprendraient que le dernier de la famille, ceinture noire depuis ses dix ans, aime les gâteaux, les fleures et les peluches! Le déshonneur pour mon père...

Quand j'ai eu six ans, il est entré dans ma chambre alors que j'étais à l'école, et il à donné toute mes affaires et m'a dit:

« Sasuke! Les peluches c'est pour les filles, toi tu es un homme! Tu n'a plus besoin de ça! »

En prime, il m'a coupé les cheveux, qu'il trouvait trop long, avec les ciseaux de la cuisine. Je ne sais toujours pas comment il s'y est pris mais depuis ils rebiquent derrière la tête! Voilà onze ans que cela c'est passer et ça m'énerve toujours autant, mais c'est pour mon bien qu'il a fait ça, pour que je devienne normal...  
J'en suis là dans mes sombres réflexions quand mon frère daigne levé les yeux de ses cours:

« - Sasuke? Je dit ça, je dit rien, mais il est sept heures quarante cinq...

- Hein? Oh putain! Itachi tu pouvait pas me prévenir avant?!

- Si j'aurais pu, mais j'aime trop te voir courir partout! »

Salaud! Ça pour courir je cour! Tellement que je rentre dans un passant, il est tellement maigrichon que le voilà les quatre fers en l'aire alors que je l'es à peine senti! Oh mon dieux, il est tout petit, pas plus d'un mètre soixante. Il doit être encore au collège. Je le prend part les aisselles et le relève, c'est un vrais poids plume, j'époussette un peu son gilet et sa tignasse blonde en m'excusant rapidement et reprend ma course sans attendre de réponse.

Au bout d'une dizaines de minutes de course effréné j'aperçois la cour de mon bahut. Alléluia, pile à l'heure pour entré en classe!

« - Aujourd'hui nous accueillons un nouvel élève dans notre classe! Nous informe notre professeur. Entre Naruto! »

C'est rare un nouveau à cette période, il entre avec un aire essouffler. Ah mieux le regarder, il me dit quelque chose... Oh mon dieux, une tignasse blonde, des yeux bleus, un pull trop grand, un mètre soixante les bras levé! C'est le p'tit mec de tout à l'heure...

« - Bonjour, je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki! Enchanté de vous rencontré! » Déclare-t-il en nous faisant un sourire de dix pieds de long.

Il est trop mig...mign...mign, non, non, non, je pense pas ça! Je n'ai pas le droit! Je suis un homme! Un vrais! Un pur! Un dur!

« - Oh, mais tu est le garçon qui met rentré dedans tout à l'heure! Heureux de pouvoir mètre un visage sur le torse en béton qui m'a percuté! » rigole t-il à deux centimètre de mon visage.

Définitivement, trop mignon...

* * *

_**Alors, vous en penser quoi de cette petite mise en bouche ;-)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclamer:**__** rien est a moi**_

_**Note: J'ai écrit ce chapitre avec mon fidèle dictionnaire et mon Bescherelle mais je suis sur que ce n'est pas suffisant alors désoler!**_

_** Les parents de Naruto vont peut-être en surprendre quelques un. Bonne lecture! **__**  
**_

**POV Naruto:**

Je suis trop bien... je ne veux pas me lever... d'aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours eu du mal à me lever. Enfin c'est sans compter sur mon père qui met un point d'honneur à m'extirper de mon lit. Il a une technique bien à lui, d'abord il entre doucement et discrètement dans ma chambre puis viens me murmurer d'adorables mots doux pour me réveiller.

Vous y croyez?

« - Naruto! Va tu te levé fils indigne! »

Et bien, vous auriez pas dû!

« - Papa! Laisse moi dormir! Non, pas la couette!

- Aller, debout! Ta mère ta déjà préparé ton petit déj!

- Il va te haïr quand il va savoir que tu l'a appelé comme ça. Non pas les rideaux!

- Mais non voyons, cet homme m'adore! Enfin, la plupart du temps... »

Certes. Oh rassurez vous c'est pas comme ça tout les jours. D'habitude c'est beaucoup plus animé!

Bon, je me lève, pas vraiment le choix en même temps, et commence à m'habiller. Si je tarde trop mon père serait capable de retourner le matelas.  
Il s'appelle Kakashi et travaille comme éducateur dans un centre pour jeunes en difficulté, ma « mère », ne lui dite pas que j'ai dit ça, lui se prénomme Iruka et est professeur dans une école maternelle. C'est pour cela que l'on a déménagé, il a été muter.

« C'est notre plus petite taille pour cet uniforme » m'a affirmer le vendeur. Tu parle je nage dans le pull qui m'arrive au milieu des mains. Je fini par descendre dans la cuisine où papa m'accueille en m'embrassent le front.

« - Bonjour mon poussin, ton chocolat est chaud et ta brioche est en train de griller.

- Merci maman t'es le meilleur!

- Oui je sais. Mais ne m'appelle pas maman! »

Je mange en quatrième vitesse et part en courant. Je suis en retard! Encore! C'est l'un de mes grand défaut...  
Bon là c'est un carrefour alors c'est à droite, non à gauche. Tout droit? Mais il est où le haut du bas sur ce plan?! Papa ton plan est nul, nul, nul! Et je suis perdu! Et un grand brun me fonce dessus! Oh merde, un grand brun me fonce dessus...

Et voilà, j'ai pas eu le temps de me pousser et j'ai valdingué en beauté. C'est pas possible il est en titane ce type? En voulant m'aider il me soulève à dix centimètre du sol pour me relever. Houlà, doucement mon Coco je suis pas un aussi grand modèle que toi, moi! Il s'excuse et avant que j'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, il recommence à courir! Mais cet uniforme c'est... à bas il est déjà parti, mais il a pris à droite! Je prend donc cette direction à mon tour et après une dizaine de minutes de course: Victoire, lycée en vue! Je me rend à mon premier cours de la journée, en Salle 303 mathématique, avec le professeur Jiraya...

« - Entre Naruto! »

Et ben, on dirait que je suis pile à l'heure.

« - Bonjour, je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki! Enchanté de vous rencontré! »

Je me présente à mes camarades quand un garçon, au fond de la classe, se met à ce tortier sur place. Qu'es qui lui arrive à celui-là? Il nous fait une attaque? J'ai comme l'impression qu'il se dispute avec lui même.  
Allons bon, forcément, l'idiot du village il fallait qu'il soit dans ma classe, ça n'aurait pas été drôle sinon...  
C'est en l'observant d'un peu plus près que je me rend compte d'un truc:

« - Oh, mais tu est le garçon qui met rentré dedans tout à l'heure! Heureux de pouvoir mètre un visage sur le torse en béton qui m'a percuté! » Lui dit-je en m'approchant de lui.

Il me regarde les yeux rond. Mince, il marche plus. Si, c'est bon il revient parmi nous:

« - Je croyais que tu étais au collège...

- Hein? Mais pourquoi? Tu as pas vu qu'on avait le même uniforme?

- J'ai pas fait vraiment gaffe, et puis comme tu est tout petit, et tout mince, et tout léger et ben... voilà... Désoler »

**POV Sasuke:**

Je bafouille! C'est la catastrophe! Un homme ne bafouille pas! Un homme est sûr de lui! Après tout ce n'est pas de ma faute si il ressemble à un collégien avec son pull trop grand, ses cheveux en bataille et la petite peluche accrocher à son sac. Petite peluche tricoter au crochet, en points de riz, cousu main et représentant un petit lapin trop ador...non! Stop! Reprend toi Sasuke, reprend toi! Passe à autre chose!

« - Tiens je vais te présenter aux gars! Lui dit-je. Alors, celui qui dort là, c'est Shikamaru, celui à la capuche et aux lunettes de soleil c'est Shino, c'est un fan des insectes. A coté le gars à la coupe au bol c'est Lee et l'autre avec les tatouages sur les joues c'est Kiba, sa famille tien un chenille. Il est sympa mais un peu obsédé. Tu te tien trop prés de lui, tu tombe enceinte!

- Enceinte?! »

Il se précipite pour ce caché derrière moi, terrorisé... Qu'est que j'ai dit?

« - Mais enfin Naruto, c'est une blague! Tu est un garçon en plus, tu risque rien!

- On sait jamais, dans les rivières il y a des poissons qui changent de sexe! On est jamais trop prudent!

- T'es sérieux là?

- Non, enfin pour les poissons, si, mais moi j'ai pas changé de sexe. J'ai vérifié ce matin! »

Il est fière de sa connerie en plus. Et dire que j'avais choisi un lycée pour garçon pour ne pas être confronté à des trucs mignons, être dans un environnement virils et il faut qu'il débarque!

« - Ah oui, il faut que je te prévienne! Notre lycée est juste à coté d'un lycée pour filles, alors quand tu sort d'ici, fait gaffe: elles ont tendance à nous poursuivre. »

**FIN POV Sasuke.**

Nous poursuivre. Il appel ça poursuivre? Moi j'appelle ça traquer une proie terroriser! C'est juste des malades, il y en a même une qui a essayer de m'attacher avec son soutien-gorge! Là, je suis caché dans une ruelle sombre, derrière une poubelle, le souffle court et je n'ose plus bouger. Que quelqu'un vienne m'aider! S'il vous plait! Je sens une main ce posé sur ma bouche. Mon dieux, c'est une fille? Qu'es qu'elle vas faire de moi? Me violé? Pitié, tous mais pas ça!

« - Chut, Naruto, arrête de te débattre c'est Sasuke. Je vais te ramener chez toi.

- Et les autres?

- T'en fait pas pour eux, ils on l'habitude! C'est part où chez toi?

- A gauche. »

Si papas veulent adopté une fille ça sera non direct! Ou alors il faudra poser des barreaux aux fenêtres et la nourrir avec de la viande crue. A travers une trappe. Ça serait le bazar. Et dangereux.

« - Sasuke, c'est ici!

- C'est vrai? On est voisin alors!

- C'est marrant, j'ai l'impression que les jours à venir vous être animé.

- Oui, moi aussi. »

* * *

_**Ça vous a plût? **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclamer: rien est à moi ni le manga ni la chanson qui appartiens à Disney**_

_**Note: la chanson viens du dessin-**_**_animé "la planète au trésor" version canadienne, elle cadre mieux je trouve avec la situation de Sasuke (que j'ai un peut martyrise le pauvre), "Da, Da, Da" c'est UFO BABY en anime si vous voulez aller voir et pour celle (ceux?) qui connaisse pas les peluches en tricot, taper "amigurumi" dans votre moteur de recherche vous aurez une vague idée de quoi je parle. Bonne lecture! (excusez-moi pour les fautes) _**

**POV SASUKE:**

« - Dix minutes de pause les gosses! »

Oh mon dieu, j'ai honte! Je ne suis pas un homme digne de ce nom. Un garçon n'a pas envie de faire ça à cause d'un autre garçon! Je suis pas normal!

Enfaîte, hier soir en pensant à Naruto, j'ai eu envie de... enfin je me suis... Oh non, j'arrive même pas à le dire tellement j'ai honte! J'ai du mal à le regarder sans rougir! Allez un peu de courage! Donc je disais, hier soir, j'ai pensé à Naruto et je me suis...remis au tricot. Je suis un misérable! Mais c'est de sa faute aussi là avec son petit lapin accroché a son sac! Alors, j'ai ressorti mon crochet et mes pelotes de laines de ma « Boite à secrets » et j'ai fait un petit panda, d'une quarantaine de centimètres, jaune et noire que j'ai baptisé Hanami.

Ma « Boite à secrets » c'est là que je cache tout ce que mon père ne doit jamais, au grand jamais, voir: ma série de mangas « Da, Da, Da! », mon matériel de tricot et maintenant, ma petite Hanami que je cache pendant la journée.

Non mais regardez moi ça, on croirait entendre une fillette! Je suis ridicule! Mais c'est si agréable de dormir en câlinant une peluche. Si mon père l'apprend il mourrait de honte! Je suis un mauvais fils! Mais après tout c'est pas si grave, il n'y a pas mort d'homme. Oui mais perdre son honneur, pour mon père, c'est pire que mourir! Mais qu'es que je doit faire?!

« - Merde, p*tain ça me soûle! »

Gros silence... Si j'en juge part le regard, effaré, que me lance Naruto, Kiba et Shikamaru, j'ai crié un peu trop fort.

Dignité et honneur dirait mon père, je me ré-assois donc calmement dans le plus grand sérieux. Tout va bien, je gère la situation...

**POV NARUTO:**

« - Dix minutes de pause les gosses! »

Merci mon dieu, je hait les maths!

Sasuke recommence son manège, à gigoté dans tout les sens: il rougit, se fait des signes, parle tout seul, se dit non puis oui, s'énerve et a l'aire désespéré. C'est légèrement inquiétant. Ça fait un peu plus d'un mois que je suis là et j'ai l'impression que ça empire. Il faut que je me renseigne.

« - Dit moi Kiba, Sasuke à toujours été aussi... agité?

- Non, t'a raison, c'est pas trop son genre.

- Mais regarde le! On dirait qu'il se dispute avec lui-même!

- Peut-être qu'il souffre d'un dédoublement de la personnalité...

- Tu veux dire, comme un jumeau maléfique?

- Oui! Une sorte de Dark Sasuke!

- Qui ce serait réveiller pour une mystérieuse raison!

- Voil...

- Merde, p*tain ça me soûle! »

Le voilà qui ce met à crié des vulgarités sans raison! Ça a même réveillé Shika! Et ça, il faut le faire déjà...

« - Bon les gosses, votre professeur de science naturelle, Monsieur Orochimaru, c'est fait arrêté hier soir pour exhibitionnisme et ivresse sur la voie public. Votre cours est donc annulé, vous pouvez rentré chez vous. Bon week-end. »

**POV SASUKE:**

Exhibitionnisme? Ivresse sur la voie public? Un professeur?! Non mais je vous jure, bahut de fou...Enfin ça nous à permis d'éviter ces folles du lycée d'à coté qui on traumatiser Naruto.

« - Sasuke?

- Hm?

- Il y a quelqu'un chez toi?

- Cinq heures moins le quart? Non, mon père doit donner des cours, ma mère doit être à la gym et mon frère à la fac.

- Tu veux venir à la maison pour les devoirs?

- Oui, pourquoi pas, mais il y a quelqu'un chez toi?

- Oui mon père, comme il travaille avec des maternelles il fini tôt! »

Hein? Mais l'autre jour il m'a dit que son père travaillait avec des jeunes en difficulté. Ça veut dire que ça serait des maternelles en difficulté? Des maternelles délinquants? Non mais où va le monde maintenant si même les maternelles s'y mette?! Il doit falloir une énorme force de caractère pour leur résister...

« - Papa, je suis rentré!

- Ah mon poussin! Tu est de bonne heure?

- Oui, un cour annulé. J'ai dit à Sasuke de venir, ça dérange pas?

- Bonjour, désoler de venir sans prévenir.

- Mais non ne t'inquiète pas tu est le bienvenu! Je vais vous préparé un goûter! »

Il a le droit à un goûter lui quand il rentre? La chance! Mais il a l'aire très gentil son père pour s'occuper de mini-délinquants. Il cache surement bien son jeu. Nous montons l'escalier quand quelque chose me frappe soudainement:

« - Il est jeune ton père, non?

- Oui, ils mon adopté quand il avait à peine vingt ans et moi j'avais déjà trois ans.

- Ah bon, tu a été adopter?

- Bien sur! Tien, entre c'est ma chambre. »

Wahou! Elle est impressionnante cette chambre. Un lit immense, un bureau en verre et plein , plein, de peluches.

« - Et bien! Elle est pas courante ta chambre...

- Oui je sais. Et puis je doit admettre que mes parents me gatte pas mal aussi!

- Naruto! Viens chercher le plateau du goûter s'il te plait! Lui cri son père.

- Oui, j'arrive! »

J'adorerais avoir une chambre comme la sienne. Il a même une guitare! Elle est magnifique toute noire laqué. J'en est fait un peu mais je n'ose pas demander à mon père si je peut en jouer. Doucement mes yeux se ferme et mes doigts retrouve les accords comme des vieux amis. Ma voix s'élève petit à petit sans que je puise, ni ne cherche, à la retenir.

_Je suis une question pour ce monde_

_Aucune réponse à la ronde _

_Juste le silence_

_De l'univers_

_Et peu importe tous ce que tu diras_

_Tu ne m'connais même pas_

_Ne dis plus rien_

_Car je ne serais jamais celui que tu crois_

_Et toi qui me voit haut comme trois pommes_

_Non monsieur, moi j'suis un homme_

_Tu n'peux pas me prendre_

_Puis me repousser_

_Comment pourrais-je apprendre à grandir_

_Je suis seul pour m'en sortir_

_Personne ne voit_

_Que je suis là_

_Oh moi je voudrais juste exister_

_Et trouver la vérité_

_Que dois-je faire_

_Pour qu'on me voit_

_Comment ce monde veut-il que je soit_

_Ce monde aveugle et sournois_

_Personne ne voit_

_Que je suis là_

_Et toi qui voit si clair dans l'obscur_

_Dans ton passé mon futur_

_On se ressemble_

_Et je n'est pas peur_

_Alors aide moi à être un homme_

_Etre un peu comme toi en somme_

_Tous ces vauriens_

_Ne pourront pas m'en empêcher_

_Ils ne connaissent rien à rien_

_Tous ce qu'ils voient est si vain_

_Moi pendant leur sommeil tous mes rêves se dévoilent_

_Et leur mots leur mensonges se perdent dans l'infini des étoiles_

_Oh moi je voudrais juste exister_

_Et trouver la vérité_

_Que dois-je faire_

_Pour qu'on me voit_

_Comment ce monde veut-il que je soit_

_Ce monde aveugle et sournois_

_Personne ne voit_

_Que je suis là_

_Je suis là_

_Je suis là_

Ça fait du bien d'en rejouer un peu.

« - Sasuke, c'est magnifique. Je savais pas que tu était si doué! »

Mince grillé!

« - Oui, enfin, pas trop, ça va, si tu peu gardé sa pour toi s'il te plait.

- Pourquoi? »

Sa va être long à expliqué...

* * *

_**Voilà, voilà! ça vous a plus? **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclamer: rien est à moi**_

_**Note: Pour une fois j'ai rien à par bien sur désolé pour les fautes. Bonne lecture! **_

**POV NARUTO:**

« Mon poussin... »

Je sens une main qui me caresse la joue me sortant lentement, mais surement, de mon sommeil. Pas la peine de ce demander lequel de mes parents est venu me réveiller ce matin.

« -Hmm?

- Il est bientôt dix heures et demie. Hier tu as dit que Sasuke venais te cherché vers onze heures. Me dit mon père.

- Moui...

- Va prendre ta douche, je te prépare ton petit-déjeuner. »

Il m'embrasse sur le front et s'en va.  
Onze heures? Sasuke? Ah oui, le centre commercial et le cinéma. J'abandonne à regret mon lit douillet et ma fidèle Mimolette pour filer sous la douche. Mimolette c'est ma souris violette et blanche en peluche, la première que mes parents m'on offert quand il m'on adopté. Je termine de me préparer et me rend dans la cuisine où je trouve mes parents entrain de ce bécoté et de gloussé comme des adolescents. Quand je vous dit que c'est toujours très animé chez nous! Au bout de quelques minutes j'entend des coups retentir à la porte d'entré, mes parents se décolle enfin l'un de l'autre pour que papa puisse aller ouvrir.

« - Mon poussin, Sasuke est là!

- Sasuke? C'est qui celui-là? » Demande mon père.

Ha oui, c'est vrai que mon père ne le connait pas encore.

« - Heu, bin, c'est moi. Bonjour. » Répond Sasuke en entrant dans la cuisine à la suite de papa.

**POV SASUKE:**

« - Heu, bin, c'est moi. Bonjour. »

Et merde j'ai encore bafouiller! Mais faut dire que cet espèce de géant au cheveux gris ne me met pas forcement très à l'aise. Il me fusille du regard, enfin de son œil car il cache l'autre avec un bandeau. On dirait un ancien bagnard. Ou un pirate.

« - Sasuke, je te présente mon père Kakashi. Me dit Naruto.

- Ton père? »

Mais son père c'est le brun à queue de cheval. Celui qui est sympa et qui m'a ouvert la porte et..._mini flash-back de Sasuke:_

_« mon père s'occupe de jeune en difficulté; mon père travaille avec des maternelles alors il fini tôt; tu as été adopté? Bien sûr! » Illumination!_

« - Alors, vous ne vous occupé pas de maternelles délinquants?

- Mes maternelles, des délinquants? Mais où tu a été cherché ça? »

Ça le fait rire c'est déjà ça.

« - Je vais cherché mon manteau en on y va. » Me dit naruto.

Non, Naruto! Ne me laisse pas tout seul avec ton père! Il me regarde avec insistance...  
Bon, courage, je suis un homme! Je n'est pas peur!

« - Je peut savoir ce que tu compte faire avec mon fils? Me demande t-il.

- Ri-rien..

- Alors vous allez rien faire dehors?

- On va aller au cinéma et au centre commercial.

- Alors tu m'a menti quand tu as dit que vous ne ferrez rien?

- Non, si, je voulais pas!

- Toi, avec mon fils, dans une salle obscure? J'aime pas ça! Tu vas le tripoté!

- Pa..pas du tout!

- Pourquoi? Il est pas beau mon fils?

- Si, très!

- Ha! Tu vois, tu avoues! Je vois ça d'ici: la lumière baisse, ta main ce rapproche dangereusement de mon fils, mon bébé tellement innocent ne verras rien et...

- Sasuke, je suis prêt, on y va? » L'interrompt Naruto en arrivant.

Merci mon dieu! J'attrape Naruto et cour à l'extérieur. Je crois que je ne suis jamais sortie d'une maison aussi vite!  
Pourquoi il m'a dit ça? On vas juste au cinéma, faire quelques magasins et boire un café. C'est pas un rendez-vous! N'es pas? Juste deux personnes qui s'apprécient et qui passe un peu de temps, juste, tout les deux... Oh Seigneur! C'est un rendez-vous!

« - Sasuke, tu es sur que ça-va? Tu étais tout blanc en partant de la maison et là tu es rouge écrevisse. Tu n'a pas de fièvre au moin? » Demande t-il en s'approchant de moi.

Non, non ne pose pas ta main sur mon front! Trop tard... Il est inquiet c'est adorSasuke! Reprend toi mince!

« - Non ça-va, ne t'inquiète pas! Le rassurai-je. Tu veux allez dans quel boutique?

- Heu, ba j'aimerai bien allez à la boutique de peluche au deuxième étage.

- Alors c'est parti! »

Ça tombe bien je voulais y allez aussi, comme ça j'ai une excuse!  
Ce magasin est incroyable, et les peluches sont toutes plus mignonnes les unes que les autres. Apparemment Naruto a craqué pour une peluche grenouille, pourquoi pas. Il va faire la queue à la caisse pendant que je l'attend dehors. Si une connaissance de mon père me voit dedans je ne sortirai pas de ma chambre avant mes trente ans.

Nous partons quand la jeune femme devant nous s'écroule. Naruto réagit plus vite que moi.

« - Mademoiselle! Qu'es qui vous arrive? Demande t-il en l'aidant à ce relevé.

- Je, je crois que, que je vais accouché! »

Forcément, il fallait que ça tombe sur nous. J'ai toujours eu trop de bol dans la vie moi.

« - On va prendre l'ascenseur et appelé un taxis. Ça ira? Comment vous vous appeler? Continu Naruto.

- Oui ça ira merci. Je m'appelle Emilie.

- Ok Emilie, on y va. Je m'appelle Naruto et le grand brun qui fait une tête d'enterrement c'est Sasuke! »

Merci Naruto, je retiens!  
Il a vraiment le contact facile, il discute avec elle comme si ils se connaissais depuis toujours. Nous somme entre le premier et le rez de chaussé quand une brusque secousse fait trembler la cabine. Nous somme coincé...

« - Non, non, non, non,non,non.

- calme toi, Sasuke!

- On est bloqué dans un ascenseur avec une femme sur le point d'accouché!

- Justement! Tu l'as stresse inutilement! C'est mauvais pour elle et pour le bébé!

- Euh, vous disputé pas pour moi... Interviens Emilie.

- On ne se dispute pas, ne t'inquiète pas. Sasuke, respire à fond et calme toi... »

Comment fait-il pour être si calme? On est quand même bloqué et elle a l'aire de monstrueusement souffrir! Elle a mal et on peut rien faire! Et en plus il y a plein d'eau parterre. De l'eau...?

« - Naruto? Elle a perdu les eaux! Constatai-je de plus en plus paniqué.

- Tu a des connaissance en médecine? Me demande Naruto imperturbable.

- Euh, j'ai regardez tout les épisodes de Docteur House?

- Et, tu n'a rien d'autre en stocke?

- On a étudier la reproduction des dauphins l'année dernière en science?

- Ok, tu vas venir à ma place et lui tenir la main. M'ordonne t-il. Ne t'inquiète pas Emilie, il est très gentil, un peu bougnon parfois mais très gentil. Et en plus tu peut lui détruire les os à lui, il est fort!

- Ça me va alors, dit-elle, mais tu y arrivera toi?

- Disons que je m'y connait plus que huit saisons de Docteur House et un reportage sur Arte! »

Sur ce, il se met entre les jambes d'Emillie. Le voire prendre en main cet situation, qui me dépasse largement, c'est étrange. Ce dernier mois je l'es vu plutôt comme une personne insouciante, un enfant qui vit au jour le jour. Là, je découvre un tout autre Naruto , sérieux, concentré, qui a l'aire de savoir ce qu'il fait. Étrange, mais pas désagréable...

« - Hé ho! Tu peut arrêté de mater ton mec trente secondes et te concentré? J'accouche là! Me dit Emilie au bout de quelques minutes.

- Hein, euh, oui oui, mais c'est pas du tout mon mec!

- Je serai vraiment ravi d'écouter tes histoires de cœur mais je veux d'abord fini ce que j'ai commencer si ça ne t'ennuie pas trop...

- Euh, non, pas du tout.

- Merci, monsieur est trop bon! Aaaaaahhhhh! Saloperie!

- Naruto?! Qu'es qui faut faire? Criai-je, pour couvrir les injures d'Emilie.

On est dans un ascenseur! On a ni matériel ni réel connaissance médical!

- Toi tu respire, c'est les bases du Karaté de savoir géré son stress, non? Et toi Emilie quand je te dit tu pousse... Maintenant! »

Géré mon stress, géré mon stress. Il est drôle. Elle m'a tuer le tympan en plus à crié! Elle a mal et moi je peut rien faire. Mais comment font les hommes depuis des génération pour voire leurs femmes souffrir autant sans pouvoir rien faire? Moi une femme que je ne connais pas ça me met déjà les nerfs en pelote alors la mienne! Pour une fois je suis content d'être un homme!

« - Allez, encore un effort! C'est bientôt fini! Allez respire et... pousse! »

Ma main...

« - Et le voilà...c'est fini Emilie...tu a une magnifique petite fille! »

Un bébé, c'est un bébé...

Il l'a nettoie avec son tee-shirt, il est tellement concentré pour bien faire. Je sais que le moment est mal choisi mais la je peut plus me mentir: voire Naruto torse nu qui tien un nouveau-né, c'est la plus belle image que j'ai jamais vu...

« - Sasuke passe moi ton tee-shirt, s'il te plait, que je l'emmaillote dedans.

- Attrape!

- Merci! Tien ton bébé Emilie. Elle est magnifique.

- Normal c'est la mienne! Je crois que le plus traumatiser c'est Sasuke »

Ils se foute de moi en plus. Mais ils n'on pas tort non plus. Et on est toujours bloqué...

* * *

_**Je connait personne qui s'appel Emilie alors j'espère ne pas avoir fait de faute. Ça avance petit a petit entre Sasuke et Naruto, doucement mais surement.**_

_**Vos impressions? **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclamer: Naruto ne m'appartiens pas**_

_**Note: un grand merci à Princesse Consuella d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre! Bonne lecture! **_

**POV SASUKE:**

Ça fait deux heures que l'on est bloqués dans cet ascenseur et un peu plus de vingt minutes que la petite est née. Naruto l'a prise avec lui pour laisser Emilie se reposer, enfin se reposer du mieux qu'elle peut dans cet espace plutôt réduit.

« - Dis-moi Naruto, comment tu as su ce qu'il fallait faire? Tu as pris la situation en mains comme si tu avais déjà fait ça.

- Pas exactement, en fait avant d'arriver ici, on habitait en campagne. Et notre voisin avait un haras. Je ne compte plus les fois où il est venu me chercher pour aider à mettre bas un poulain. Mais après tout les humains sont des mammifères comme les autres. Et puis il fallait bien faire quelque chose, je voyais bien que l'on ne pouvait pas trop compter sur toi! Finalement, je m'en suis bien sorti... »

Alors, il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il faisait. Pourtant il est resté calme et n'a pas paniqué une seul seconde.

Il regarde la petite avec un sourire béa. Il ferrait sûrement une bonne mère. Qu'est-ce que je raconte moi, c'est n'importe quoi. C'est pas bon pour moi de rester enfermé.

« - Sasuke, au lieu de gigoter dans tout les sens comme tu sais si bien le faire, passe-moi mon sac de courses s'il te plait.

- Heu, oui, tiens. »

C'est pas le moment de vérifier ton ticket de caisse, hein ! Ha non, il sort la peluche grenouille et se met à parler au bébé.

« - Salut bébé ! Je sais que tu as pas eu une super journée et c'est surement un peu de ma faute. Mais tu sais une première peluche c'est important. C'est une amie qui sera toujours là et à qui tu pourras tout dire. Sauf que ta maman elle avait pas prévu que tu arrives si vite, alors je te donne celle-là ! »

Oh non, c'est trop beau comme scène avec la petite qui sert une patte de la peluche collée au torse de Naruto. C'est incroyable qu'un si petit bébé ait déjà tant de force.

« - Avec un regard comme ça posé sur lui, tu ne me fera pas croire que vous ne sortez pas ensemble...

- Dors Emilie! »

Heureusement que Naruto ne l'as pas entendu.

Enfin l'ascenseur se met à bouger, merci mon dieu, j'en pouvait plus !

**POV Bébé:**

Holala, quelle journée mes aïeux !

Au début c'était normal, je barbotais tranquille quand tout à coup un p'tit malin a vidé l'eau du bain! Si je le tenais celui-là... Et alors à partir de là, je vous raconte même pas! La débandade total! Pour finir par arriver ici. Alors il paraît que c'est le monde extérieur. Et ben si vous voulez mon avis c'est pas la peine de faire tant de foin sur lui ! J'ai entendue dire que c'était beau, grand et surpeuplé et bah enfaite pas du tout, c'est petit, sombre, on est quatre et je vous parle même pas de l'ambiance !

« - Salut bébé ! Je sais que tu as pas eu une super journée et c'est surement un peu de ma faute. »

Non tu crois ? A peine...

« - Mais tu sais une première peluche c'est important. C'est une amie qui sera toujours là et à qui tu pourras tout dire. Sauf que ta maman elle avait pas prévu que tu arrives si vite. »

Génial, tu est juste entrain de m'expliquer qu'il y a un truc trop fun dans le monde mais que moi j'en aurai pas parce que je suis en avance. Merci du soutien, j'adore...

« - Alors je te donne celle là ! »

En voilà d'une bonne idée ! Allez je l'attrape et je la lâcherai pas, si tu as changé d'avis c'est trop tard. Merci quand même, je t'en veux moins que tout à l'heure. Tu es surement un chic type mais fais gaffe au gars à coté de toi, il te regarde bizarrement.

Je vais dormir un peu moi, il y a rien d'autre à faire de toute façon...

**POV NARUTO:**

On est resté coincé deux heures et demi quand même! Les pompiers on emmené Emilie et sa fille à l'hôpital et nous on rentre chez moi.

« -Et ben, plutôt animé notre après-midi cinéma! Ça-va Sasuke ? Tu t'en remets ?

- Oui, oui. Ils voudront jamais nous croire au lycée lundi.

- Il y a peu de chances en effet ! On est rentré ! »

J'ai comme l'impression que mon père nous attendait. Sasuke est bon pour un interrogatoire.

« - Vous êtes en retard de quinze minutes ! Pourquoi ?

- Euh, on à pas trop vu le temps passer ?

- Vous avez été voir quel film ?

- On y a pas été en fait...

- Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait tout ce temps?!

- Un bébé ! »

Ha bravo! C'était une brillante intervention Sasuke, non, respect, vraiment! Bon allez je profite que mon père soit au bord de la crise cardiaque pour le trainer dans ma chambre.

« - C'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire!

- Bah ne t'inquiètes pas, dit-je en m'allongeant sur mon lit, faut juste attendre un peu. Une heure ou deux.. »

Il a l'air d'hésiter un peu mais finit par s'allonger à coté de moi.

« - Je sais pas pour toi mais moi ça m'a crevé toutes ces émotions ! Sasuke ? »

Lui aussi apparemment puisqu'il s'est endormi. C'est fou ce qu'il est beau. Déjà réveillé il est canon mais endormi... Je vais pas tarder au le rejoindre dans le sommeil mais juste avant de sombrer je sens ses bras m'entourer...

**POV EXTERIEUR:**

« - Il prend mon bébé dans ses bras ! Il fait surement semblant de dormir !

- Kakashi, calme-toi tu vas les réveiller ! Allez viens, on descend, laisse les tranquilles !

- Mon bébé, pardonne moi de t'abandonner mais ton père est trop fort !

- Kakashi !

- J'arrive mon cœur, j'arrive... mais il paye rien pour attendre! »

* * *

_**J'espère que sa vous à plut. A bientôt!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclamer: Naruto ne m'appartiens pas**_

_**Note: un grand merci à Princesse Consuella d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre! Bonne lecture!**_

**POV SASUKE:**

Où je suis moi? Ah oui l'ascenseur, le bébé, Naruto, son père... oui je me souviens. Je me réveille doucement et me rend compte que je me suis collé à Naruto pendant la nuit.

Lui est bien réveiller et me regarde amuser.

« - Bonjour. Me dit-il avec un grand sourire

- Salut... Il est quelle heure ?

- Un peu plus de neuf heures...

- J'ai dormi ici toute la nuit au final.

- Faut croire. »

Un silence s'installe. Pas un silence gênant ou désagréable, non, un silence ensommeillé, doux et agréable. On se regarde dans les yeux quelques minutes, et puis, sans que l'on s'en rende compte, nos visages se rapprochent doucement. Il ferme les yeux, moi aussi. Nos souffles se mélangent, nos lèvres se touchent presque, plus que quelques millimètre.

« - Allez on se réveille, on se lève et on m'explique cette histoire de bébé ! »

Le sursaut qu'on à eu tous les deux ! Heureusement que son père n'a pas vu que l'on allait s'embrasser sinon je n'aurait pas donné cher de ma peau.

« - Euh Naruto, je vais rentrer, mes parents doivent s'inquiéter; je te laisse expliquer à ton père, tu t'en sortiras mieux que moi.

- Oui, pas de soucis ! »

Ne jamais sous-estimer la colère d'un père, j'ai eu de la chance de sortir de cette maison sans perdre de membre.

J'ai failli embrasser Naruto ! Je sais pas ce qu'il ma pris c'est comme si mon corps avait prit la décision tout seul. Mais il était si beau tout ensommeillé dans la lumière du soleil...

J'arrive chez moi. Dans la cuisine mon père m'attend de pied ferme.

« - Bonjour, désolé de vous avoir inquiété mais…

- Non c'est bon, le père de ton ami nous a téléphoné hier soir. Il a dit que tu t'étais endormi et qu'il n'avait pas le cœur de te réveiller. »

Iruka forcément. C'est surement aussi grâce à lui que l'on a pu dormir jusqu'à neuf heures.

« - Non, si je t'attendais c'était pour te dire que j'ai inspecté ta chambre. »

Ma chambre ? Oh non, mes affaire de tricots, ma peluche, mes shojos... C'est la catastrophe !

« - Désolé, papa, je suis vraiment désolé !

- Bon, ça passe pour cette fois mais que ça ne se reproduise plus ! »

C'est tout ? Pas de crise de nerf ? Pas de feu de joie avec mes affaires ?

« - Parce que bon, ta mère c'est pas ta bonniche! Alors cette fois ça passe mais je veux plus voire ta chambre dans un tel boxon! »

Je monte dans ma chambre en quatrième vitesse. On croirai qu'un ouragan est passer par là mais pas de traces de mes affaires. Je comprend rien...

« - Sasuke.

- Maman ?

- Je suis venue te ramener tes affaires de tricot, j'ai dit à ton père que c'était à moi et que je les avais oubliées ici.

- Je suis désolé de vous décevoir, j'espère que tu m'en veux pas trop... »

Je dois pas me leurrer, je dois les décevoir. Je ne suis pas le fils fort et viril qu'ils voulaient. J'aurais du essayer d'être plus comme mon frère.

Ma mère me prend dans ses bras en m'embrassant le front.

« - Qu'il soit noir ou qu'il soit blanc, chaque chèvre aime son chevreau. Tu ne me décevras jamais... »

C'est la première fois qu'elle me dit clairement qu'elle est fière de moi.

Bon il faut que je me mette au rangement maintenant même si je ne sais toujours pas par quel miracle ma chambre a fini dans cet état. J'y suis depuis dix minutes quand on frappe à ma porte.

« - Naruto?

- C'est ta maman qui m'a dit de monter.

- Entre.

- Merci. Je viens te rapporter ton manteau. Tu l'as oublié ce matin. »

Nos regards se rencontrent de nouveau et comme ce matin, mon corps s'avance tout seul vers lui. Il a des yeux magnifiques. Machinalement je passe ma mains dans ses cheveux. Mon cœur bat si fort que j'ai l'impression qu'il résonne dans ma chambre. Je m'approche doucement de ses lèvres et m'apprête à franchir les derniers centimètre.

« - P'tit frère! »

Ha mais merde! Il y a pas moyen d'être tranquille ici? C'est plus une chambre c'est un moulin! On s'éloigne l'un de l'autre complètement dépités et je vais ouvrir à mon frère.

« - Oui?

- Je dérange pas au moins ?

- Si peu...

- Merci la reconnaissance! Faite plaisir à un âne...

- De la reconnaissance pour?

- Pour t'avoir sauvé la mise, et tes affaires par la même occasion! »

Mes livres et mes peluches! C'est donc dans sa chambre qu'ils étaient!

« - Merci grand frère!

- De rien, quand j'ai entendu que papa allait inspecter ta chambre j'ai tout récupéré dans la mienne.

- Mais comment t'a su où elles étaient?

- J'ai fouillé!

- Alors tout ce bordel

- C'est un peu ma faute, oui. »

Ah le traitre il est parti en courant pour pas m'aider! Heureusement que Naruto accepte de me filer un coup de main. Même a deux on a mis plus de trois heures! Mais on en est venu a bout.

« - Je vais devoir rentrer, mon père va finir par s'inquiéter

- Je te raccompagne à la sortie. »

Arrivé à la grille je sais pas trop quoi lui dire. Après nos deux baiser avortés je n'ose pas trop réessayer, mais là il n'y a personne alors pas de risque d'être interrompu. Je l'attire dans un coin sombre, passe ma main derrière sa tête et me rapproche de lui.

_*_ _**You may not believe you're a part of me.**__**  
**__**I'm on a move it's just that you don't see**__**  
**__**Come with me**__**  
**__**Dancing is a part of me**__** * **_

Son portable maintenant! C'est un complot! Il décroche en me jetant un petit regard d'excuse.

« - Allo?

- ...

- Oui j'arrive, je part de chez Sasuke là.

- ...

- Oui voilà. Bisous à tout de suite.

Faut que j'y aille, ils m'attendent pour manger »

Il me tire par mon tee-shirt et m'embrasse, me fait un sourire et part en courant.

Je rentre chez moi dans un état second. Il m'a embrassé! Vite fait mais quand même! J'ai pu sentir ses lèvres douces et chaudes, l'odeur de son parfum...

A rêvasser en marchant ce qui devait arriver arriva, je rentre dans mon frère!

« - Papa ne va être super content...

- Que je te rentre dedans? Ça va, ça peut arriver a tout le monde!

- Non, plutôt que tu sois tombé amoureux de Naruto! »

Je pique un far de tous les diables!

« - C'est faux!

- Qui tu crois berner qui alors que tu a le sourire niai d'un imbécile amoureux. »

Et il s'en vas en ce foutant de moi. Amoureux? Ça oui je le suis et irrémédiablement.

Aussi amoureux que dans la merde d'ailleurs...


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: Naruto ne m'appartiens pas**_

_**Note: Je sais que ce chapitre est court mais je l'es taper pendant ma coupure et j'ai dut m'arrêter là car je recommence bientôt donc pas le temps de finir mais c'est déjà mieux que rien, nan? U**__**n grand merci à Princesse Consuella d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre! Bonne lecture!**_

**POV SASUKE:**

« Le staphylocoque doré, Staphylococcus aureus, est l'espèce la plus pathogène du genre Staphylococcus. Elle est responsable d'intoxications alimentaires, d'infections localisées supurées et, dans certains cas extrêmes, de septicémies physiques .S. aureusse présente comme un coque en amas. Sa teneur en caroténoïdes lui confère une couleur dorée à l'origine de son nom. »

Mon dieu, que ce cour est chiant mais chiant! En plus notre prof est absent alors c'est Jiraya notre prof de mathématique qui nous le fait. Ça se vois sur sa tête que même lui s'ennuie!

Résulta, Naruto somnole à coté de moi, Shika dort ouvertement, Choji s'est fait un pique-nique sur sa table et Kiba et Shino se font des papouilles. Moi aussi j'aimerais bien en faire à Naruto mais on l'a dit à personne, je ne veux pas prendre le risque que ça revienne au oreilles de mon père avant que j'ai eut le temps de lui dire.

" - Mais les enzymes sécrétées par la bactérie vont détruire les leucocytes et créer..."

Je commençais a m'endormir à mon tour quand notre porte s'ouvre sur notre directeur.

" - Excuser moi d'interrompre votre cours professeur, mais il faut que je vous empreinte Monsieur Uzumaki.

- Euh oui, Naruto tu as entendu Monsieur le directeur... "

Je regarde mon petit blond partir avec le directeur. Qu'es qu'il a fait pour être convoqué soudainement comme ça? Plongé dans mes pensé je remarque à peine le papier qui atterri sur ma table. Typique de Kiba cette méthode.

_*- Alors tu lui à dit?_

_- De quoi? A qui?*_

Aller retour à l'envoyeur, heureusement qu'il n'y a que l'allée centrale entre nous. Il me regarde comme si j'étais un idiot et me renvoi sa réponse.

_* - A Naruto espèce d'innocent! Tu lui a dit que tu craquai sur lui?_

_- Je craque pas sur lui!_

_- On me l'as fait pas à moi!_ _C'est le plus grand secret de polichinelle de la classe!_

_- Tout le monde est au courant?_

_- Bien sûr! Alors tu lui dit quand?*_

Je vais pour lui envoyer ma réponse, qui est de s'occuper de ses choux, quand le prof m'arrache le papier des mains en affichant un petit sourire mesquin.

« - Effectivement Monsieur Uchiwa, toute la classe est au courant et il y a même des rumeur qui courre dans la salle des profs! »

C'est pas vrai, il vas falloir que je me dépêche dans parler à mon père.

Le cour se fini et je retrouve Naruto en d'habitude nous rentrons ensemble.

« - Alors, il voulait quoi le dirlo?

- C'est papa qui a appeler à son bureau, comme les portables sont interdit ici. Ils ont parti pour deux ou trois jours, une tante de mon père est décédé.

- Mince, de quoi?

- Et bien elle était à un enterrement et en sortant de l'église, elle a glisser sur les marches et elle est morte.

- En glissant dans les escaliers?

- Les escaliers de l'église sont en granite, ça ne doit pas faire du bien.

- Désoler...

- Ba je la connaissait pas vraiment. Mais rester tout seul à la maison pendant deux jours ça ne me tente pas trop...

- Tu veux...Tu veux que je reste avec toi?

- Ça ne te dérange pas?

- Pas du tout, il faut juste que je prévienne mes parents.

- Merci!

Il me fait un énorme sourire et m'entraîne dans une ruelle sombre pour m'embrasser. Oh oui, rien que pour pouvoir faire ça tout le temps, je vais parler à mes parents. Je rejoins ma maison sur mon petit nuage.

« - J'suis rentré!

- Pas la peine de faire tant de boucan! C'est que toi, pas le cirque Zavatta.

- Bonjour Itachi! Moi aussi je suis content de te voir! Papa et maman ne sont pas là?

- Dans la cuisine. »

Bon, courage. Ça vas le faire. C'est mes parents. Ils m'aiment. Ils comprendrons.

« - J'ai quelque chose à vous dire...

- Dépêche toi alors, je donne un cours dans dix minutes. Me dit mon père

- Oui, ça ira vite. Euh... Hé bien...La grand tante de Naruto est morte!

- Mince alors, pauvre petit!

- Mais t'inquiète pas maman, il le supporte bien. Mais ses parents sont parti alors je vais rester avec lui.

- Tu lui présenteras nos condoléances. C'est tout? Parce que mon cours…

- Non en fait, ce que je voulais vous dire c'est...que je sors avec lui!

- Au centre commercial? Me demande mon père

- Hein?

- Tu dis que vous sortez ensemble mais où? Au centre commercial? Au cinéma?

- Non mon chéri, intervient ma mère, ce que Sasuke essaye de courageusement nous dire c'est que Naruto est son petit ami.

- Ha. Ok. D'accord. Ok. Je vais...je vais faire cour. Oui je vais faire ça.

Il se lève, chancèle et part. Mince, il est en état de choc.

« - Papa, le dojo est de l'autre coté. Lui fessai-je remarqué

- Oui. C'est vrai. Tu as parfaitement raison. Parfaitement, parfaitement, parfaitement. »

Il chantonne ses « parfaitement » en partant toujours dans la mauvaise direction.

« - Ne t'inquiètes pas, il vas s'en remettre. Et puis, tu as très bon goût en matière d'hommes. Me taquine ma mère.

En partant rejoindre Naruto je vois mon père penché sur une marguerite en chantant une vieille comptine de mon enfance.

« - Mon ami me délaisse Je ne sais pas pourquoi Il va-t-en voir une autre Qui est plus riche que moi... »

Heureusement ma mère vient le chercher, je crois qu'il ne ferra pas cours aujourd'hui.

* * *

_**En espérant que ça vous a plût. A bientôt!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: Naruto ne m'appartiens pas**_

_**Note: U**__**n grand merci à Princesse Consuella (elle as du mérite!) d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre! Bonne lecture!**_

**POV SASUKE:**

En arrivant chez Naruto, je le trouve entrain de m'attendre dans la cuisine, inquiet.

« - Alors, ça a été? Ils l'ont bien pris?

- Ma mère, oui. Je crois qu'elle s'y attendait un peu, mon père est en léger état de choc, mais ça devrait aller. Ils te présentent leurs condoléances pour ta tante. »

Je le prend dans mes bras pendant quelques minutes, plus pour me rassurer de l'avoir à mes cotés que pour vraiment le consoler. Une étreinte qui se transforme en série de baisers plus ou moins chastes. Série qui se transforme en légère séance de pelotage sur le canapé sans vraiment que l'on sans rende compte. Quand on entend soudainement la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentir dans la maison.

« - Tu attend quelqu'un? Demandai-je à mon blondinet en me relevant

- Non, je ne crois pas. »

On ne sait pas qui c'est mais cette personne insiste! A peine Naruto a t-il ouvert la porte qu'une jeune femme brune, de taille moyen, lui saute dessus. Avec un cochon et un bébé...

« - Shizune? S'exclame Naruto

- Naruto, Naruto, c'est affreux!

- Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui ce passe encore?

- Tante est morte!

- Oui ça je sais.

- Et c'est tout ce que ça te fait? Bon peu importe! »

Sur ces paroles elle me colle un sac dans les mains et le bébé dans les bras de Naruto.

« - Je peux emmener tonton, reprend t-elle, mais Ben est trop petit alors je te le confie! Je sais que je peux compter sur toi! Il y a ses affaires dans son sac. A bientôt mon chéri, maman reviens vite, merci Naruto! »

Et la voilà parti, toujours avec son cochon.

On se regarde en chien de faïence, ça s'est passé trop vite, on à pas eu le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit. On aurais pu rester comme ça longtemps si le bébé n'avait pas commencer à gazouiller, pas plus perturber que ça. Décidément les bébés ça nous poursuit...

« - Alors comme ça tu t'appelle Ben, c'est ça? Lui demande Naruto.

- Tu ne le connais pas?

- Je n'est pas vu ma cousine Shizune depuis plus d'un ans, on a juste appris il y a quelques mois qu'elle était enceinte et que le père s'était barré...Il doit avoir trois mois pas tellement plus.

- Bon la question de la soirée: Où Ben va dormir? On a pas de lit de bébé. »

Nous nous décidons donc pour une virée au grenier mais toujours pas de lit de bébé, ça serait pas drôle sinon. C'est vrai que Naru avait trois ans quand il a été adopté donc pas besoin de lit adapté. Par chance, on trouve quand même un parc.

« - Bon Sasuke, on va faire un lit à la Mac Gyver.

- C'est à dire?

- Le parc avec quatre couverture plier en deux au fond pour faire matelas. »

C'est moi qui m'y colle vu qu'il s'occupe du petit, mais finalement c'est pas si mal. Je fini l'installation pendant que dans la cuisine un biberon est en cour de préparation quand j'entends mon petit ami m'appeler.

« - Sasuke? Tu peut aller ouvrir s'il te plait, il y a quelqu'un qui frappe à la porte. »

Shizune qui reviens? Ah non mon frère. Il commence à vouloir parler mais ce tût en me voyant avec une turbulette et un bavoir dans les mains.

« - Hé ben, vous perdez pas de temps!

- Crétin, c'est pour le petit cousin de Naruto. Tu venais pour?

- Pour vous apporter à manger, dit-il en entrant avec un tupperware, tu connais maman elle avait peur que vous ne sachiez pas cuisiner.

- Merci, et comment va papa?

- Mieux, il ne parle plus aux fleurs. D'ici deux jours vous pourrez avoir une discutions.

- Aïe...

- Ah bah oui, c'est pas le tout de pisser dans le bénitier et de sortir pour rigoler, tu sors avec un garçon faut assumer! Bon j'y vais. »

Si je n'avais pas les mains prise par le repas de ce soir je l'aurais bien tapé, vous parlez d'un frangin! A la place je rejoins le garçon en question dans la cuisine. Moi réchauffant le repas, lui donnant à manger à Ben, on dirait presque une famille. Ça ressemble étrangement au bonheur...

Après avoir couché le bébé et mangé, on a commencé à regarder un film mais la journée a été longue et pleine de rebondissement alors on tombe un peu de fatigue. Nous allons donc nous coucher, complètement épuisés, Naruto s'endormant entre mes bras et moi le suivant dans le sommeil.

En me réveillant d'un rêve assez désagréable, où je passai l'aspirateur dans un square et me fessant manger par une chèvre et verbaliser par un policier, je me rendis compte que mon chéri avait deserté le « lit conjugal ». C'est en le cherchant dans toute la maison que je le retrouva dans la salle de bains à courir autour de la baignoire en baragouinant des: « Petitchatpetitchatpetitchat ».

Déjà que la journée on ne s'ennuie pas si en plus il est somnambule...

* * *

_**A bientôt pour la suite, j'espère que ça vous as plus.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclamer: Naruto ne m'appartiens pas**_

**_Note: J'ai réussi à vous faire ce chapitre qui m'a pris deux jour tellement je suis fatiguée et malade alors j'espère que ça vous plaira. Sur ce Bonne lecture! _**

A peine une heure après avoir recouché, avec peine, Naruto, c'est Ben qui se réveille.

Ne m'étant pas rendormi, je me précipite à son chevet pour le prendre et le calmer avant qu'il ne réveille tout le quartier.

« - Bah alors mon bonhomme, tu as faim? » lui murmurais-je doucement en me dirigent vers la cuisine.

Alors un biberon, voyons comment ça se prépare. Heureusement qu'il y a un « mode d'emploi » sur la boite. Après quelques secondes au micros-ondes je vérifie la température au creux de mon poignet et lui donne.

« - Et bien, je m'en sors pas mal tu trouves pas? Tu as l'air d'aimer ça... »

Il me regarde dans les yeux. J'ai beau me dire qu'il ne me voit surement pas, je souris béatement. Il est tellement mignon avec sa turbulette à nounours et ses petits doigts tout doux et potelés qui serrent les miens.

Au bouts de quelques minutes je lève les yeux pour regarder par la fenêtre les quelques maisons du voisinage apparaître dans la brume de l'aurore. Le soleil se lève, il est trop tard pour aller se recoucher. J'attends patiemment qu'il termine de manger et l'emmène à la salle de bain pour le préparé, nous allons devoir l'amener au lycée. En lui donnant son bain, il commença à s'endormir. C'est étrange d'avoir quelqu'un qui a confiance en moi à ce point. Une fois habillé je le recouche et vais réveiller Naruto.

"- Debout mon cœur!"

Je commence à l'embrasser doucement pour le réveiller mais il m'attrape par la taille et m'entraîne sous les couvertures.

"- Naruto, pas que ton traitement me déplaise mais il faut y aller là!

- Rabat joie!

- On finira ça plus tard.

- C'est une promesse?"

C'est en rigolant doucement que nous partons prendre notre petit déjeuner et nous préparer à notre tour.

"- Aufaite, mon cœur, tu aurais pu me dire que tu était somnambule?

- Hein?

- Tôt ce matin tu cherchais un chat dans la salle de bains...

- Ah, oui, ça m'arrive de temps en temps. Des fois je vais réveiller mes parents pour savoir ce qu'ils veulent manger ou des trucs comme ça."

Bizarrement j'imagine très bien la scène. Mais pas trop le temps de rêvasser il est l'heure d'y aller, je prend Ben et Naruto son sac. Nous nous mettons en route tranquillement mains dans la mains sous les regards outré des vieilles voisines. C'est sur, deux hommes avec un bébé ça jase mais si en plus l'un est un future héritier du Dojo n'en parlons pas! Enfin nous verrons bien, pour l'instant nous arrivons dans l'enceinte de notre lycée. L'avantage d'un lycée pour garçons c'est qu'il y a peut de chance que l'on nous saute dessus sous prétexte que l'on soit accompagner d'un bébé.

"- Haa! Sasuke, Naruto il est trop mignon votre bébé! Comment il s'appelle? C'est qui le père? Ça doit être Sasuke vu qu'il est tout brun! A moins que l'ex de Naruto soit brune, c'est possible! Parce que c'est ça n'est-ce pas? L'un de vous a mis une fille enceinte? Hein, Shino, qu'est-ce que t'en penses toi?!"

Ou pas. Mon Dieu, comment Kiba peut être aussi nerveux? Pourtant Naruto n'est pas mauvais à ce petit jeu là! Kiba est super speed alors que Shino est trop calme pour être honnête. Il se sont bien trouvé ces deux là! Pendant que je regarde Naruto expliquer la situation à nos camarades de classe, à grand renfort de gestes et de cris comme il sait si bien le faire, je sens que le pantalon de Ben est un peu humide. Mince, pourvu que l'on ai prévu des rechanges.

"- Mon cœur...

- Et là paf! Qui je vois sur le seuil? Je te le donne en mille!

- Naruto, Ben est...

- Ma cousine! Que j'avais pas vu depuis un an!"

Parle à ma chemise, ma tête est dans le désert. Bon est bien on dirait que le temps de mon "baptême du feu" est arriver. Jusqu'à présent, ne connaissant pas la procédure a suivre, c'était Naruto qui s'occupait de le changer mais bon...Je prend donc le sac de l'épaule de mon chéri, sous son indifférence la plus total, et me dirige vers les toilettes.

"- Je vais te mettre là, à coté des lavabos, ok? Oui, tu vas être bien! On met la couverture toute mignonne avec des nounours et...Où elle est cette peluche ornithorynque? A la voilà, bizarre comme doudou quand même, enfin quand on voit ta mère...

- Baa!

- Ok, ok, je critique pas! Bon les rechanges, j'ai! La couche, j'ai!...Dans quel sens ça se met ce truc là?

POV NARUTO

"- Pas de lit forcément, obliger de bidouiller avec le parc et ah, attend c'est Sasuke qui m'appelle! Allo?

- Dans quel sens ça se mette la couche?

- Ba, regarde l'hippopotame...*

- Quel hippopotame?

- Le dessin sur la couche!

- C'est un hippopotame ce truc?

- Oui, qu'est-ce tu veux que ça soit!

- Mais ça ressemble pas du tout à ça un Hippopotame! C'est pas bleu déjà, ça se tien pas assis en plus et ça n'a pas un sourire idiot! Ça induit vachement les enfants en erreur, ils se font une idée complètement fausse du monde extérieur! C'est bien simple, il croiserait un vrais hippopotame, ils ne saurait pas le reconnaître!

- A tout avis, combien y'a t-il de chances que les enfants en croisent au coin de la rue?

- Cette chance augmente avec le réchauffement climatique!

- Oui bah d'ici là on lui auras montré un livre d'image!

- Ouais, bref, qu'est-ce que j'en fait de cette bête là?

- Y a un coté où il est de face, et un coté où il est de dos...

- Ha oui tien, c'est subtil, j'avais pas remarqué...

- Voilà maintenant dépêche toi avant qu'il te fasse pipi dessus, c'est une manie chez les petits garçons."

Je raccroche sans attendre ça réponse et me tourne vers mes amis.

"- Où j'en était moi?

- Le parc. Me répond Shino

- Ha oui donc..."

POV SASUKE

Couche changée, pantalon et body aussi, nickel m'en suis sorti comme un chef! Ben en bave des rond de chapeau mais il a l'air content. Je rejoins mon homme et nos amis pour la rentrée en classe, le petit endormi sur mon torse. Le cours commence et Naruto se blottit contre moi. Oui, quoi qu'en dise mon père, je sais que le choix que j'ai fait est le bon...

* * *

_*** Couche éco+ de Leclerc ;-) **_

_**A bientôt!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclamer: Naruto ne m'appartiens pas**_

**_Note: J'ai réussi à vous faire ce chapitre qui finalement n'as pas eu l'aire si attendu, enfin j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même. Le chapitre à été corrigé par___**** Princesse Consuella, un grand merci à elle**! Ce chapitre est très certainement l'avant-dernier, le prochain sera plus un épilogue. Sur ce Bonne lecture!

* * *

Sasuke, avec Ben dans les bras, et moi sortons du lycée, en évitant au mieux les furies du bahut d'à coté.

Déjà deux jours que le petit est avec nous et je crois que Sasuke s'y est très attaché. Moi aussi. Je vais avoir de la peine à laisser partir ce petit bout, je ne sais même pas comment sa mère s'en sort seule et sans travaille. Shizune et moi étions très proche mais son mec, pardon son ex, nous a peu à peu éloigné, pour finir par la quitter quand il a appris qu'elle était enceinte. Sombre con...

Enfin c'est du passé, maintenant nous allons pouvoir nous retrouver.

« - Sasu, il faut passer par la pharmacie pour acheter le lait en poudre de Ben et... »

Je me fait interrompre par mon portable qui se mis à vibrer. Appel entrant: Papa...

Comme nous somme devant la pharmacie je décroche en faisant signe à Sasuke d'entrer sans moi.

POV SASUKE:

Je rentre donc seul, enfin avec Ben, dans la petite pharmacie de quartier. Un seul pharmacien et une petite vielle entrain de regarder les crèmes anti-rides. Un lifting serait plus efficace à ce point là, enfin ce que j'en dit...

« - Bonjour monsieur ! Me salue le docteur avec un grand sourire commerçant.

- Bonjour, euh, je voudrai du lait. En poudre...

- Oui, mais encore?

- Pour le bébé...

- Je me doute bien mais lequel ? Premier âge ? Deuxième ? Quel marque ? Babybio ? Gallia ? Blédilait ? Guigoz ? Milupa ? Modilac ? Nidal ? Nutricia ? Novalac ?

- Stop, stop, stop ! L'arrêtais-je paniqué. Je vais demander, à… à mon ami. D'accord ? Je reviens... »

Je me dirige vers la sortie sous le regard désapprobateur de la vieille dame. Elle me dit quelque chose mais je ne me rappelle pas d'où j'ai pu la voir. Peu importe, c'est pas le sujet du moment.

« - ...Oui je mange bien...Nan pas que des ramens ! Attend, excuse-moi deux secondes. Oui, Sasuke ?

- Quel marque pour le lait ?

- Guigoz. » Il me dit ça comme si je posait une question bête et reprend sa conversation.

Je retourne donc vers mon pharmacien qui m'attend patiemment pour lui donner ma réponse et être enfin tranquille. Enfin je le croyais...

« - Confort, évolia, transite ou satiété ?

- Hein ? Demandai-je complètement ahuris.

- Il y a plusieurs sorte de lait de cette marque: Confort, évolia, transite ou satiété ? »

C'est pas possible ! Ça n'en finira donc jamais ? Allons, on se reprend ! Je vois cette boite cinq fois par jour comment elle est déjà...

« - La verte ? Proposais-je peu sur de moi. Ça doit être bon car il me souris et s'en vas.

- Rien n'est simple avec toi, hein ? » Dit-je en regardent Ben. Ma seul réponse fut un rire et une bulle de bave. Charmant !

« - Mais c'est le petit Sasuke ! » S'exclame soudain la vieille en s'approchant de moi.

C'est bon je me souviens ! C'est Chiyo, la plus grande commère du quartier. Ça fessait tellement de temps que je ne l'avais pas vu que j'étais persuadé quel étais morte...

« - Bonjour madame...

- Je savais pas que tu avais eu un bébé !

- Euh c'est pas vraiment...

- Il faudra que tu me présente ta femme !

- Ça va être difficile...

- Ne me dis pas que tu as eu cet enfant hors mariage ?!

- Non, c'est...

- Oui ce n'est pas ton genre, pas comme ces vaurien de maintenant !

- Mon cœur tu t'en sors ? » Me demande Naruto en rentra dans la boutique.

Bravo chéri, timing parfait ! Gros silence...  
Naruto ne dit plus rien car il sent qu'il a fait une connerie, Chiyo ne dit plus rien car elle est choquée et moi je ne dit rien car, hé bien, je ne sais pas quoi dire tout simplement... Ce qui fait que quand le pharmacien revient enfin, je le paye et sort très vite en attrapent mon compagnon par la main.

"- J'ai dit une bêtise ?" Me demande-t-il tout penaud au bout de quelques minutes.

Je m'arrête au milieu de la rue et me met à le regarder. Il as l'air gêné et un peu triste. Une bêtise ? Lui, non rien de tel, moi par contre... Pourquoi j'ai réagi comme ça ? Je me suis enfuit à causse d'une vieille que je croyais morte depuis des années. C'est pas très Uchiwa, ça ! Je le tire vers moi et le prend par les hanches pour l'embrasser en lui transmettant tout l'amour que je lui porte.

"- Non, jamais ne t'inquiète pas..." Il me fait un sourire dont lui seul as le secret alors que Ben gazouille entre nous deux.

"- Vous êtes mignon..." nous interrompt une voix que je connait que trop bien.

"- Qu'est-ce tu veux Itachi ?

- Et bien, petit frère, je suis venu vous chercher ! Papa veux te voir...

- Me voir ? demandai-je bêtement, une boule au ventre.

- Plus exactement, ils veux que vous veniez tous les deux mais il veut surtout lui parler. Dit-il en montrant Naruto.

- M-m-moi ? bégaye mon petit ami.

POV NARUTO:

Le père de Sasuke me toise de toute sa hauteur... Moi qui suis déjà un poids plume à l'origine, la je me me sens encore plus petit, maigrichon et ridicule. Il m'a emmené directement dans son bureau après avoir salué ses fils, et depuis m'observe comme si il voulait me dire "Misérable bactérie !". Pitié faites qu'il se décide a desserrer les dents !

"- Assied-toi !" Le ton est froid et sans appel, c'est assurément un ordre. Ordre que je m'empresse d'exécuter.

"- Alors, comme ça, tu sortirais avec mon fils...

- Euh, oui...

- Ne m'interromps pas !

- Oui ! Pardon ! Désoler !

- Et il serait assez amoureux de toi pour m'en parler...

- ...

- C'est bien tu comprends vite, sourit-il sadiquement, alors dis-moi: comptes-tu faire du mal à mon fils d'une quelconque manière ?

- Non ! Jamais ! Je l'aime ! Répondis-je vivement.

- Et si j'interdit à Sasuke de te revoir ?

- Vous ne feriez pas ça ?!

- Mon fils sort avec un garçon, ce n'est pas une situation que j'apprécie particulièrement !

- On est pas homophobe mais pas de ça chez nous, c'est ça ? Commençai-je à m'énerver.

- Peut être bien !

- N'imaginez même pas me séparer de lui ! Hurlai-je en me levant. Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Et ne pensez pas pouvoir m'empêcher de le voir ! Croyez moi vous n'en avez pas le pouvoir...

Je suis hors de moi à l'idée qu'il puisse nous séparer. Il me fixe mais je ne baisse pas le regard, je ne lui ferai pas ce plaisir !  
Il fini par se détendre sur son siège, en souriant doucement, les yeux dans le vague...

- ...Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu sois un garçon...

Je vois bien que cette question n'attend pas de réponse, avait-il seulement conscience de l'avoir posé ? Devant moi, pendant un instant, j'ai un homme partagé entre ses principes et son amour pour son fils. Pour un instant seulement, car bien vite je me retrouve à nouveau devant cet homme froid et impressionnant.

- Bien, maintenant que tout est clair, nous pouvons aller rejoindre les autres.

Nous sortons donc de son bureau et à voir la tête des trois autres, ils ont écouté aux portes. Sasuke a les pommettes tintées de rose, Itachi a un sourire de dix pieds de long et leur mère, et bien, elle est égale à elle-même avec son sourire doux et bienveillant. Je m'approche de mon amoureux, qui donne le biberon à Ben, pour l'embrasser doucement.

"- Doucement, là ! Je me fais doucement à l'idée d'avoir un gendre ou lieu d'une belle fille, mais il ne faut pas trop pousser tout de suite!"

Sasuke et moi échangeons un regard complice, il s'y ferra.

"- N'empêche, tout les deux enlacés avec le bébé, on dirait un parfaite petite famille." étrangement, je ne sens aucune moquerie dans le ton d'Itachi.

* * *

_**Voilà, voilà. J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous a pas déçu! A bientôt! **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: je ne possède pas Naruto**_

_**Note: Si vous saviez comme j'ai est ch-bavé à écrire cet épilogue! Il est court et pourtant je l'es fait et re-fait une dizaine de fois au moins! J'espère qu'ils vous **_**_plaira. Je remercie tout ce qui on pris la peine de lire cette histoire et de laisser un p'tit mots, merci c'est cool! Aller bonne lecture! (La version corrigé arrivera, un jour!)_**

* * *

Il s'en est passer des choses depuis ma confrontation avec le père de Sasuke!

Mes parents son rentré avec ma cousine et je suis bien obligé d'avouer que Sasuke et moi appréhendions le départ de Ben. Il n'est rester avec nous que trois jours mais pour nous c'est comme si il avait toujours été là, avec nous. Sasuke se réveillait même instinctivement la nuit pour son biberon, chose que je n'arrivais pas du tout à faire!  
Bien sûr nous nous disions que ce n'était pas un adieux définitif, mais ne plus l'avoir quotidiennement près de nous nous oppressé le cœur de tristesse...  
Alors quand mes parents nous on dit que ma cousine allait rester quelques temps avec nous, à la maison, les tête d'enterrement que nous avions se sont illuminer d'un bonheur sans égale! Sasuke a eu du mal à arrêté de couvrir Ben de baisers et, bien qu'il le nie farouchement, j'ai cru voire une petite larme de joie dans ses yeux...

Ensuite, la nouvelle de notre relation fût accueillie par un enthousiasme plutôt mitiger. Si papa a été très heureux pour nous, mon père a fondus en larme dans les bras de son mari en baragouinant des mots tel que: "Mon bébé...Si innocent...Va lui faire du mal!..." mais après une tablette d'Anxiolytique, il acceptait mieux la situation.

La maman de Sasuke est venue le lendemain pour proposer un repas dans la demeure des Uchiwas. Histoire que les deux familles puisse faire connaissance. Si papa et elle on très vite accroché, et se sont trouver de nombreux point commun au point de discuter comme deux vieux amis au bout d'un quart d'heure, la rencontre entre mon père et celui de Sasuke était assez appréhendé par les deux familles.

C'est donc avec la légère boule au ventre que nous nous somme rendus chez mon petit-ami et avons commencé les présentations. Et comme l'on pouvait si attendre nos pères respectif ce sont observé en chien de faïence, juste avant de ce jeter l'un sur l'autre pour ce battre comme des chiffonniers.  
Cette situation était tellement ridicule que nous nous sommes tous décidé en un instant: les laisser ce battre jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête d'eux même! Ce qui a tout de même pris un bon quart d'heure...Mais, l'apéritif et le vin aidant, ils ont fini par ce calmer et nous avons passer une bonne soirée.

"- Mon cœur, qu'es tu fais? Me demande mon chéri longé sur mon lit.

- Je me souvenait de tout ce que nous avons vécu depuis que je suis arrivé ici... Lui dis-je en m'installant à coté de lui.

- Et bien, ça en fait des choses à ce rappeler! Et tu sais quoi?

- Quoi donc?

- Ce n'est que le début! Répondit-il avec un sourire avant de m'embrasser passionnément.

Il a raison, tout ceci n'est qu'un début. Il reste encore tout à écrire. Nous allons nous disputer, quelques fois, pleuré, parfois, rire, souvent, mais surtout nous allons nous aimer, et ce toujours. Et ça, ça sera les plus belle des histoires qui nous sera donné d'écrire. Une histoire qui ne s'écrit qu'à deux...

* * *

**Voilà, c'est fini! Merci encore d'avoir lu! Je souhaite sincèrement ne pas vous avoir déçu.**

**Oh et tant que j'y pence, je réécrit ma fic "Qui es-tu?" si le cœur vous en dit...**


End file.
